


A Sky Full Of Stars

by Kaiisan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute, Cutesy, Heith - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Rare Pairings, Romance, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Songfic, Sweet, i can't write heith good to save my LIFE, im sorry Dion, ish, voltron rarepairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10023764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiisan/pseuds/Kaiisan
Summary: Hunk is just a really sweet guy, as we all know, so its no surprise Keith fell in love with him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JamtheDingus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamtheDingus/gifts).



> First ever attempt at writing Heith: DONE
> 
> Written for my friend for their birthday and it is LATE but oh well~

When Keith first met Hunk, his first thought was that he was kind. It was true: Hunk was the kind of guy to trust everyone at face value, believed everyone was good until proved otherwise. He never spoke ill of anyone without a justified cause. He welcomed him into his group of friends with open arms, literally. He hugged Keith without warning and immediately Keith went from tense to warm. Really warm. There was a relief and a ease of tension that he hadn’t realised he was carrying until then. 

Hunk’s friends, Lance and Pidge, were chaotic. Lance was a lot of Keith’s opposite; energetic movements, loud and boisterous, a flurry of limbs and emotions and a taste for adventure. He always had a way of pulling Hunk into it too, drawing him out of his anxious rambles on how  _ this probably isn’t safe, Lance, we could get into trouble.. _ He insists he goes to keep an eye on them, but Keith sees the glimmer of mischief in the older boy’s eyes as he gets into the swing of things, and he watches him transform from worrisome and hesitant to fun-loving and excitable. 

Pidge was Hunk’s experiment buddy - the two of them together in a room full of junk could probably build just about anything if they put their minds to it. While it was a reasonable assumption that Pidge was the genius behind their schemes, they all knew that Hunk was smart in his own capacity. He knew wires and mechanics and technical systems better than most people, and depending on the machine or system in question, probably more than Pidge themselves. He was also Pidge’s voice of reason; their reminder to take breaks for food and sleep, and to correct any mistakes they might make in their coffee-wired, sleepless experiments. 

Keith thinks back to the first time he was on the receiving end of Hunk’s kindness. He can’t even remember what the problem was, other than that he’d been having a rough day, and he’d been caught in the rain without a jacket, and Hunk had invited him into his apartment, which he shared with Pidge at the time. Pidge was out, visiting their family, and Keith remembers barely holding himself upright as he stood soaked to the bone in the front room. 

_ “Don’t just stand there, man,” Hunk laughs, gesturing to him to follow him through the hallway. “I’ll lend you some clothes so take all that off and get dry.” Hunk makes a face at his own choice of words, then shrugs. He points Keith into the bathroom and leaves, returning with a large fluffy yellow towel and some clothes. _

_ “They might be a bit big..” He bites his lip, and adds, “And I don’t think my boxers would fit you..”  _

_ Keith blinks in surprise, and between shivers feels his face heat up. “T-That’s fine, I don’t think my jeans got that wet..” He grabs the clothes and Hunk starts to back out of the doorway. “Thank you.”  _

_ He was thankful that his briefs were, in fact, dry. He wasn’t sure if he’d have been okay with wearing someone else’s underwear. Even as he pulled on Hunk’s drawstring sweatpants and tightened them at the waist, he felt odd. He must use some fabric conditioner with his laundry because they were a hell of a lot softer than Keith’s own clothes. He pulled his shirt off and patted himself down with the towel, which smelled a lot like Hunk. Or did Hunk smell of his fabric conditioner? Who knows. The shirt was the same; large on his thin frame and swamping him in a soft, flowery smell. It was long-sleeved and hung from him but he’d never felt more comfortable before. He dried his hair as best he could and wrapped his wet clothes in the towel. _

_ “You alright?” Hunk asks as he brings the bundle to the drier. He glances up and down Keith’s body quickly, and sucks in a small breath, looking away. _

_ He nods, though it doesn’t seem to satisfy Hunk’s concern, so he adds, “Just lots of bad luck all at once, I guess.”  _

_ They sort the clothes out quickly and Hunk makes them some hot drinks and they relocate to the living room, where mindless TV distracts them for a bit. The sofa is small and Keith tries to ignore the fact that their thighs brush occasionally. _

Somehow, Hunk had managed to convince him to talk about all his problems back then, Keith remembered. He remembered how Hunk pulled him in for a hug, made him feel safe once more, and how he promised to always be there for Keith if he needed someone to talk to. Keith promised the same, though he added he wasn’t sure how good he’d be at giving advice, and he managed to make the other guy laugh at least.

Keith thinks it must have started then, the pull. The pull that lead to Hunk at odd hours of the day, thinking about him, or watching him as the group hung out together doing different things. Hunk could make him laugh louder than anyone else he knew, even Shiro couldn’t make tears form in his eyes as he struggled to reign in his laughter. Hunk kept him grounded when he fought with Lance, when their competitions got way out of hand, and even Lance couldn’t argue with his best friend when he starts to pout. Keith sometimes feels a twinge of envy when he sees the two of them together, always so touchy-feely like it was the most natural thing in the world. He doesn’t know how they do it.

These thoughts and feelings build slowly, like the tide of an ocean slowly creeping up the shore until suddenly, now two years later, they were at their highest and spilling over. Hunk’s birthday had happened during the week, and now that it was the weekend the gang had gone out to celebrate. Lance took over the karaoke more than once already, sometimes alone and sometimes dragging the birthday boy out with him, much to his flustered embarrassment. Despite Pidge being the designated driver for the night - old enough to drive yet still too young to drink, much to their annoyance - Hunk insisted on staying mostly sober, since he couldn’t trust his friends not to do something to him if he passed out.

“Well, maybe Keith would protect me,” he laughs in between sips of his cider, “I don’t trust Lance or Pidge for a second though.”

Keith chuckles and proceeds to drown himself in his rum and coke because he really can’t handle Hunk’s drink-rosy cheeks. 

Sometime after a couple more drinks, thanks to a challenge set by Lance, the man himself calls it quits when the both of them start to sway. He grabs Keith by the shoulder, confident that he wouldn’t be knocked away, and leans in to whisper.

“You know, right?? I know.” He leans back to see Keith looking confused. And maybe a little drunk. 

“What do I - you - know?” Keith mutters.

“You -” Lance points, and it hits Keith in the chest. “-like my good pal Hunky-Hunk. I know. Because I have eyes.” He goes to point at himself and nearly smacks his nose. 

“Everyone likes Hunk.” Keith rolls his eyes, ignoring the way it makes him dizzy. In the corner of his eye, he spots Hunk spinning Pidge around and around on the dancefloor, with Shiro and Allura dancing nearby and laughing. 

“Keith, Keithy-poo, Keefer, you  _ like _ like him.” Lance sounds unusually serious, and it makes Keith focus on him again. The taller man shrugs at his silence, taking another sip of his drink. “I don’t know why you aren’t doing anything about it, but you should.”

“Hunk doesn’t like me back.” Keith blurts, feeling stupid. “I’m not gonna ruin this.” 

“You know how long I’ve known Hunk?” Lance changes the subject abruptly. “Nearly ten years now. People like you, all bad boy and edgy, used to scare him.” His tosses back the last of his drink. “But he likes you,  _ really _ likes you. He likes making you laugh, and he always talks about how softly you smile when you feel safe. I have no idea what that means, because I’ve never seen you like that, but then again, that’s exactly my point - you and him share moments together that you don’t with anyone else.”

He stands up, pats his shoulder again, and leaves him at the bar to join the others on the dancefloor. Keith stays silent, swirling his glass around in his hand. He downs it as he thinks, and eventually thinking makes his head hurt, and he rests it on the sticky surface of the wooden bar.

He doesn’t know how long he sits there like that, but he’s awoken by large, soft hands lifting his face from where it rested, and he blinks up at Hunk’s concerned gaze, chocolate brown eyes meeting sleepy greys. 

“Sorry, I think I drank too much,” he murmurs, and as he tries to stand he slumps into Hunk’s arms instead. He feels his face go red and he ducks his head down to hide it. 

Hunk chuckles. “Yeah, Lance said you weren’t feeling too good.” He pulls Keith’s arm up across his broad shoulders and wraps his own arm around the shorter man’s slim waist. Keith glances around and spots Lance giving him a thumbs up and a wink, and he wrinkles his nose at the sight.

“Lance is stupid.” He hears himself mutter, and it makes Hunk laugh.

“Let’s get you home, huh?”

They take a taxi, Hunk insisting on going along with him even though the night out was supposed to be for him. He whispers to Keith that he’d actually been really tired and looking for a reason to go, so taking Keith home suited him fine. He sobers up on the ride home, the dizzy drunkenness replaced by nerves and a little happiness from being curled up next to Hunk in the taxi. Hunk pays the driver for him, and Keith says he’s welcome to crash with him for a night, which surprisingly, makes Hunk blush and agree with a shaky laugh. 

It’s more of a bedsit than an apartment, with the bedroom and living room being one and the same, and after washing up and splashing water in his face, he offers the bathroom to Hunk and gets changed from jeans and a button up to cotton shorts and a tee. He’s looking for clothes for Hunk to borrow when said man comes back. 

“Hey,” Keith begins, straightening up from his chest of drawers. “I um, have some sweatpants that’re quite big, and they have an elastic waistband that should fit you, but shirts umm,” he glances down at himself, all slim lines and faintly defined bone structure. 

“That’s fine, thanks,” Hunk grins, and without any hesitation gets changed there and then, and Keith only barely restrains himself from making any noise. Hunk was a  _ hunk _ , in more than one sense of the word. He was tall, and while on the larger side, was very well built, which showed in this very moment by the strong, muscular thighs and calves as he shuffled his jeans off and replaced them with Keith’s sweats, which seemed to fit a bit tightly across them. Keith nearly lets out a whine when Hunk strips off his shirt and reveals broad, muscular pecs and a smooth, rounded stomach that sits just slightly over the tight waistband of the sweatpants. A darky happy trail tracks a line from his bellybutton to his underwear and well, Keith has to look away.

“I get warm at night, so this will be fine,” Hunk says with a grin, as he reaches behind him to undo his ponytail and headband - Keith doesn’t remember Hunk’s hair being that long before, but he wasn’t going to argue with the gun show going on in front of him and instead makes himself useful and gets them a couple glasses of water. 

“Are you okay with crashing with me?” Keith asks in a small voice, gesturing to the double bed that was both his bed and his sofa. Hunk shrugs, and if Keith wasn’t prone to watching him closely, he might’ve missed the nervous bite of his lip as he takes a large sip of his drink. He nods back, and lets Hunk climb in first, moving to the other side of the room to grab his guitar. He wasn’t sure why he’d just thought of this just now, but he realised he knew the song and he had the opportunity, and if Lance was right - he’d hate to tell him that - then why not?

He brings it to the bed with him and sits cross-legged on the end, facing the pillows where Hunk was making himself comfortable. 

“I, um,” he struggles to find the words now that Hunk focused on him. “I know a song you might like, would.. Would you want to hear it?”

Hunk seems surprised, and after a moment excitement spreads across his face as he sits up and nods eagerly. Keith glances around him, noting how everything seemed to fall into place for this to happen: the faded glow of his bedside lamp, the bright and starry sky outside his window that seemed to shine in on the two of them, how much Hunk loved the stars and the this band and maybe,  _ maybe  _ he knew this song and what Keith wants to tell him with it.

“I uh, just want you to know…” he begins as he starts to strum, “that this song makes me think of you. H-Happy Birthday.” He clears his throat, careful to avoid Hunk’s attentive gaze, and begins.

_ “Look at the stars, _

_ Look how they shine for you, _

_ And everything you do, _

_ Yeah, they were all yellow.” _   
He could hear Hunk’s sharp intake of breath as he recognises the song, and Keith nearly falters in his playing as he sees Hunk pull at the blanket in his peripheral.

_ “I came along, _

_ I wrote a song for you, _

_ And all the things you do, _

_ And it was called "Yellow". _

 

_ So then I took my turn, _

_ Oh what a thing to have done, _

_ And it was all yellow. _

 

_ Your skin, _

_ Oh yeah your skin and bones, _

_ Turn into something beautiful, _

_ Do you know, _

_ You know I love you so, _

_ You know I love you so.” _

His voice cracks on the last lines, and he blinks as his throat struggles to hold the notes without coughing, and he tries to hold back tears leaking as his emotions seem to build with the music.

He barely manages to get to the end of the song before the first few drops fall, and he sets the guitar aside flusteredly as he reaches for his glass of water and hopes he hides the subtle brush of his cheeks well. He risks a glance at Hunk.

Hunk, who is red-faced and crying silent tears. 

“Shit, are you okay?” Keith curses, scrambling for some tissues. He’s sure he has a pack somewhere - “I’m so sorry, I just-”

“Keith, shut up.” 

He turns to gape at him, worried, when strong arms pull him forwards suddenly and he only has a moment to brace his hands against Hunk’s bare chest before lips crash against his own and he’s being kissed.

It’s like fireworks are being set off under his skin; static tingles where his fingers brush warm brown skin and he can feel a heartbeat beneath them, and where Hunk’s fingers trail through his long dark hair and around his waist. The lips against his are warm and smooth, well cared-for, compared to his dry and nerve-bitten ones. He barely registers all this before he’s pulled back again.

“I love you,” Hunk breathes the moment they part for air. There are still tears in his eyes, and he looks so nervously happy that Keith feels his own eyes well up. “That was so beautiful and amazing and one of my  _ favourite songs _ and you’re literally perfect, I just couldn’t help myself.” He lets his hands drop as he realises the position they’re in, with Keith splayed across his lap and being more than abruptly intimate. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable-”

“Hunk, shut up,” Keith grins at him, using the other man’s words against him, and presses a soft kiss of his own to the other’s mouth. This one was not nearly as desperate as the first, but the emotions were just as strong, expressed deeply in the simple press of skin on skin. “I love you too,” Keith adds quietly, mouth quirking up at the side as he watches Hunk’s nerves fade into ecstatic happiness. 

He laughs as Hunk gathers him up in a tight hug, wrapping his arms around the broader man’s shoulders as Hunk weeps happy tears into his shirt. He faintly hears something along the lines of  _ ‘this is the best birthday present ever’ _ and he chuckles again, and after he helps clean Hunk’s face the two of them settle back into Keith’s bed once more, the bedside lamp off but the curtains left open, where they can see the stars clearly above them. 

A sky full of stars never seemed so brilliant until that moment. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments would be appreciated :3


End file.
